


It's a warm embrace and smiling faces awaiting you

by Mooonshine



Series: We're blessed [4]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Episode: s16e05 Pornstar's Requiem, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:16:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22198096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mooonshine/pseuds/Mooonshine
Summary: Rafael grogna en sentant les rayons du soleil sur son visage. Dans leur précipitation, hier soir, ils avaient dû oublier de tirer les rideaux. Et voilà leur grasse matinée envolée. Enfin, sa grasse matinée vue qu'il était seul dans le lit. Sonny l'avait délaissé.-Nous avons le week end. Nous voyons nos parents demain. Pourquoi tu n’es pas resté au lit avec moi ? Cria Rafael depuis la chambre.-Parce que je voulais que le petit déjeuner soit prêt quand tu te lèveras, lui répondit Sonny sur le même ton.-Une fellation aurait été tout aussi bienvenue, répliqua Rafael en quittant le lit, se dirigeant vers la cuisine.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Series: We're blessed [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1486355
Kudos: 1





	It's a warm embrace and smiling faces awaiting you

It's a warm embrace and smiling faces awaiting you

Appartement de Rafael Barba et Dominick Carisi  
15 PHB, 240 Park Avenue South  
Samedi 13 septembre 2014

Rafael grogna en sentant les rayons du soleil sur son visage. Dans leur précipitation, hier soir, ils avaient dû oublier de tirer les rideaux. Et voilà leur grasse matinée envolée. Enfin, sa grasse matinée vue qu'il était seul dans le lit. Sonny l'avait délaissé.

-Nous avons le week end. Nous voyons nos parents demain. Pourquoi tu n’es pas resté au lit avec moi ? Cria Rafael depuis la chambre.  
-Parce que je voulais que le petit déjeuner soit prêt quand tu te lèveras, lui répondit Sonny sur le même ton.  
-Une fellation aurait été tout aussi bienvenue, répliqua Rafael en quittant le lit, se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Il savait pertinement que c'est là qu'il y trouverait son fiancé. Et il avait raison.

-Tu es insatiable, fut la seule réponse de Sonny.

Rafael l'observa. La lumière du matin de septembre éclairait la peau blanche de Sonny. Il offrait une vision splendide. Uniquement vêtu de son boxer noir.

-La faute à qui ?  
-Oh ? Moi peut être ? Demanda Sonny par dessus son épaule.  
-Je ne suis pas à blâmer. Pas quand tu ressembles à ça.

Rafael s'approcha pour se plaquer contre Sonny. Sa main sur le bas de son ventre, ses lèvres dans son cou. Il déposa des baisers le long de la jugulaire. Sonny frissonna.

-Flatteur.

Rafael sourit contre la peau de son amant.

-Et pourtant je ne t’entends pas t’en plaindre.  
-Jamais, répondit Sonny en posant sa main sur celles de Rafael.  
-Tu sais quand j’ai su que je t’aimais ? Demanda Rafael en mordillant le lobe de l’oreille.  
-Non, haleta Sonny.  
-Tu étais…

Rafael planqua ses mains sur les hanches de Sonny et le déplaça de quelques centimètres.

-…là

Sonny s’appuya contre Rafael.

-Tu nous préparais à dîner. Et j’ai trouvé que tu prenais si parfaitement ta place dans ma cuisine. Dans mon appartement. Dans ma vie. Si parfaitement que j’ai su que je devais tout faire pour ne jamais te perdre. Parce qu’une chance comme ça ne se présente qu’une fois dans une vie.

Sonny se retourna, faisant face à Rafael et glissa ses bras autour de son cou.

-On dirait une demande en mariage.

Rafael sourit.

-Nous ne sommes toujours pas mariés. J’ai le droit de te faire encore des demandes.  
-Jusqu’au mariage ?  
-Jusqu’à ce que tu en sois lassé.  
-Jamais, dit Sonny en se saisissant des lèvres de Rafael. Je te dirai toujours oui.

Les mains de Sonny se glissèrent sous le t-shirt de Rafael. Là où Sonny préférait dormir nu ou en boxer, Rafael portait toujours des vêtements.

-Pourquoi tu portes toujours autant de vêtements ?  
-Parce qu’avec l’âge, on se refroidit davantage la nuit.  
-Arrête avec ça. Tu n’es pas vieux.

Les doigts de Sonny caressèrent la peau, jouant avec les mamelons.

-C’est ton excuse pour justifier que tu te colles à moi la nuit ? sourit Sonny.  
-Mmm.

Rafael plaqua Sonny contre le comptoir de la cuisine. Il embrasse le cou, l’épaule, avant que Sonny ne réclame de nouveau sa bouche.  
Les ongles de Rafael effleurèrent la peau blanche, laissant de légères traînées rouges de leur passage.  
Les mains de Sonny se posèrent sur les fesses de Rafael.

-C’était bon hier.  
-Le restaurant ? demanda Rafael avec un petit sourire tandis que ses dents attaquèrent la gorge de son fiancé.  
-Nooon, gémit Sonny. Après… Mais j’avais dit que je te féliciterais…  
-Tu l’as fait. Tu sais que j’adore te voir ainsi sur moi. Tu étais parfait cariño. Si sexy. Si sensuel. Je m’étonne à chaque fois de la chance que j’ai de t’avoir auprès de moi.

Les mains de Sonny remontèrent vers les joues de Rafael.

-Comment peux-tu être aussi peu sûr de nous ? De toi ?  
-Sonny. La semaine dernière, la caissière a mis une séparation sur le tapis entre nos articles. Si ça, ça ne veut pas dire quelque chose…

Sonny sourit doucement au souvenir. Rafael avait tout bonnement boudé sur le trajet du retour avant d’affirmer sa possessivité à peine la porte de leur appartement refermée derrière eux. Il avait plaqué Sonny contre le mur, s’était agenouillé devant lui et avait baissé son pantalon et son boxer en un seul mouvement avant de lui faire une fellation qui avait emmené Sonny à toucher les étoiles. Le détective n’avait pu que gémir et s’agripper aux cheveux de Rafael pour ne pas perdre pied face à la déferlante de sensations. Le substitut était doué avec sa bouche. Au tribunal comme au lit.

-Tu veux faire quoi ?  
-Le marché fermier ?

Rafael sourit. Son fiancé était si prévisible. Quand il avait vu à quel point il était proche du marché il était devenu tout excité. Il y avait traîné Rafael.

Appartement de Rafael Barba  
15 PHB, 240 Park Avenue South  
Samedi 3 juillet 2010

C'était le première fois que Sonny passait la nuit dans l'appartement de Rafael. La veille, ils avaient fait l'amour pour la première fois. Et là, le jeune détective était pratiquement autant excité que la veille au soir en voyant la terrasse de Rafael.

-Wahou !

Rafael sourit.

-Quoi ? Ne me dis pas que tu n'avais pas vu !  
-Non ! J'étais... J'étais un peu occupé hier soir.

Rafael apprécia le rougissement de Sonny. Il était un homme chanceux, se dit-il en s'asseyant sur un des fauteuils de la terrasse. Sonny était penché au-dessus de la balustrade. La vue de la terrasse était splendide, mais la vue que Sonny lui offrait était à couper le souffle.

-C’est Union Square Park ?  
-Oui. Pourquoi ?

Il se laissa tomber à côté de Rafael.

-Tu sais qu’ils ont un marché fermier.  
-Et ?  
-On y va ?  
-Pourquoi ? demanda Rafael en cachant son sourire.

Si Sonny voulait voir le marché fermier, ils iraient voir le marché fermier; mais il avait une réputation à maintenir.

-On pourrait acheter des produits frais. Et on pourra cuisinier quelque chose.  
-Ou prendre à emporter. Ou se faire livrer.  
-Rafi !

Rafael ne put masquer son sourire et se pencha vers Sonny pour attraper ses lèvres. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à s’en passer.

-Uniquement parce que c’est toi.

Sonny lui sourit avant de se saisir de sa tasse de café. Ses yeux parcouraient la terrasse et l'intérieur de l'appartement.

-Je n’ose même pas imaginer le loyer, dit-il en secouant la tête. 

La terrasse s’étalait sur tout le côté sud de l’appartement. Les larges baies vitrées s’ouvraient sur les pièces, les baignant de lumière. Le penthouse était un véritable bijou. Et il aurait pu contenir facilement trois fois le minuscule appartement que Sonny occupait dans le Bronx.

-Ne t’égare pas. Ce n’est pas avec mon salaire de substitut que je peux me le payer.

Rafael était appuyé contre le dossier du fauteuil, son café dans les mains. Sonny fronça les sourcils.

-Comment alors ? Parce qu'il y a du avoir un crime horrible dedans pour que cet appartement soit abordable.  
-Je ne paye pas de loyer, annonça Rafael en prenant une gorgée de café.  
-Tu l'as acheté ? s’étonna Sonny. 

Un appartement tel que celui-là devait aisément valoir dans les 2.000.000 dollars. Certainement pas une somme qu’un substitut du procureur aurait pu dépenser. 

-Même pas, dit Rafael en secouant la tête. Je l'ai gagné.  
-Tu l'as gagné ? Tu as gagné un penthouse à Manhattan ?  
-Un pari avec un autre étudiant d'Harvard. J'ai gagné, dit-il avec un sourire suffisant.

Sonny rapprocha sa chaise de Rafael, se penchant vers lui.

-Qu'est ce que tu avais parié toi ?  
-Si je perdais, je devais quitter Harvard. Mais je savais que j'allais gagné. Et me voilà, dit-il en ouvrant les bras.

Union Square Greenmarket  
Union Square W & E 17th St  
Samedi 13 septembre 2014

Ils avaient leurs habitudes maintenant. Depuis presque deux ans et demi que Sonny vivait avec Rafael, ils avaient arpenté le marché fermier et en connaissaient tous les bons plans. Rafael n’aurait jamais pensé un jour savoir où acheter les meilleures aubergines à Manhattan et sa mère avait failli s’étouffer de rire lorsqu’elle avait vu son fils éplucher un légume pour la première fois.  
Ils débutaient par le côté nord du marché où Sonny choisissait fruits et légumes frais chez Migliorelli Le samedi, c'était la fille de la famille qui tenait le stand, une jeune adolescente qui rougissait dès que Sonny lui adressait la parole. Et Rafael pouvait la comprendre. Sonny était déjà un régal pour les yeux en costume-cravate, mais en jean et henley, lui aussi en restait sans voix.

-Je ferai bien des scarpaccia pour demain.  
-Tu sais que j'aime tout ce que tu cuisines.

Sonny lui lança un sourire avant de demander à l'adolescente de lui mettre de côté deux courgettes.  
Ils se remirent à parcourir le marché, regardant les étals. Rafael se souvenait de la première fois où il y avait été. Les odeurs, les couleurs, les différentes variétés. Et la présence de Sonny à ses côtés. 

-Catalina aime l'Osso Bucco ?  
-Abuelita est comme moi. Elle aime tout ce que tu cuisines, rappela Rafael en regardant les divers étals.

Sonny se rapprocha de Rafael avec un sourire.

-Vous, les Barba, êtes trop faciles à apprivoiser.  
-Beaucoup plus faciles que les Carisi, ça c'est sur !  
-Hey ! s'indigna Sonny. J'allais te payer un café ! Mais avec ce genre de comportement, tu n'as plus qu'à m'en acheter un.  
-Si tu achètes vite ta viande, je te payerai même une viennoiserie.  
-Uniquement pour pouvoir en avoir une.  
-Je dois bien avoir une récompense à tout ça, dit Rafael en désignant le marché et les touristes qui allaient et venaient entre les stands.  
-Et moi qui croyais que j'étais ta récompense...  
-Après le café, voyons.  
-Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais hier soir, dit Sonny avant de s'arrêter devant le stand de Violet Hill Farm. Bonjour ! Vous avez des jarrets de veau ?

Rafael secoua la tête avec un sourire. Il était bien loin le timide Sonny Carisi qui rougissait dès qu’il initiait un geste un tant soit peu sexuel.  
Le temps que Sonny choisisse sa viande avec l’aide de la vendeuse, Rafael observait les étals. Il avait eu un peu de mal la première fois avec toute cette nourriture ainsi disposée. Que tout le monde pouvait toucher. Sonny s’était moqué de lui quand il lui avait dit qu’il préférait acheter ses fruits et légumes sous plastique.  
Pendant que Sonny terminait son achat, Rafael se dirigea pour attendre chez Bread Alone. Il n’y avait pas énormément de monde encore pour un samedi matin, mais les touristes commençaient à affluer vers le haut de la place. C’était le signe qu’il était temps pour eux de prendre leur cafés et de se retourner tranquillement chez eux. Chez eux. 

Appartement de Rafael Barba  
15 PHB, 240 Park Avenue South  
Samedi 25 février 2012

Lucia utilisa sa clé pour entrer chez son fils, comme elle le faisait à chaque fois.

-Hola hijo.

Elle posa ses sacs de provisions sur le comptoir de la cuisine et ôta son manteau qu’elle laissa sur le dossier d’un fauteuil.

-Tu aurais pu au moins sonner, dit Rafael en se levant du sofa.  
-Bonjour à toi mami. Comment vas-tu ? Merci de t’assurer que je ne meure pas de faim.

Rafael s’approcha de sa mère et l’embrassa sur la joue.

-Bonjour mami. Comment vas-tu ? Merci de t’assurer que je ne meure pas de faim. Tu aurais pu sonner. Je pourrais avoir de la compagnie.  
-Oh ! Soleado est ici ?

Rafael secoua la tête.

-Non. Il travaille.  
-Oh. 

Rafael sourit en entendant la déception dans la voix de sa mère. Lui aussi préférait mille fois quand Sonny était dans son appartement. 

-Dans ce cas, c’est une bonne chose que je sois venue, dit Lucia en faisant le tour du comptoir pour aller ranger ses courses.  
-Je n’ai pas besoin de Sonny pour me nourrir, mami.

Lucia lui lança un regard par-dessus son épaule avant d’aller ouvrir un placard.

-Oh. 

Elle sourit en voyant le placard quasi plein de provisions.

-J’aime de plus en plus Soleado.

Rafael sourit en s’asseyant face à sa mère. 

-Moi aussi.

Il l’observa terminer de ranger les courses et sortir de quoi préparer le café.

-Il travaille sur cette affaire horrible ? 

Rafael acquiesça. Lucia secoua la tête.

-Ce n’est pas bon pour lui. Tu ne devrais pas le laisser travailler sur ce genre de cas.  
-Je n’ai aucun pouvoir sur les affaires sur lesquelles Sonny enquête, mami.  
-Mais tu es d’accord avec moi ?!  
-Bien sur. Mais Sonny est un détective. Et il travaille pour les homicides, alors...

Lucia soupira.

-Tout ira mieux quand il aura fini son école de droit.

Rafael sourit.

-Je vais lui demander d’emménager avec moi. 

Lucia s’arrêta et se tourna vers lui.

-Vraiment ?  
-On se fréquente depuis presque deux ans, mami  
-Je sais. Et je ne t’ai jamais vu si heureux, hijo.

Rafael sourit, acceptant la tasse que lui tendait sa mère.

-Quoi ? demanda-t-il devant son regard.  
-Rien. C’est juste que… Je ne te voyais pas vraiment vivre avec quelqu’un.  
-J’ai déjà vécu avec quelqu’un.  
-Oh oui. Et on sait pertinemment tous les deux comment ça c’est fini.  
-Mami, soupira Rafael.

Il avait toujours du mal à ce qu’on lui rappelle ses erreurs passées.

-Chicos blancos con ojos azules… te hacen perder la cabeza. [Les garçons blancs aux yeux bleus… Ils te font perdre la tête.]  
-Sonny ya no es un chico. Y te gusta. [Sonny n’est plus un garçon. Et tu l’aimes bien.]  
-Évidemment que je l’aime bien ! Ce n’est pas la question !  
-Alors quelle est la question ? 

Lucia regarda autour d’elle en soupirant.

-Tu as tes habitudes, hijo. Et tu n’aimes pas particulièrement quand on met à mal tes habitudes.  
-Sonny est ici la plupart du temps. 

Rafael désigna sa cuisine avant de continuer.

-Comme tu as pu le voir. Et je suis sûr que tous ses bons costumes sont dans la chambre. Donc je pense qu’il a déjà mis à mal mes habitudes. Et je ne m’en plains pas. J’aime l’avoir ici. J’aimerai l’avoir ici plus souvent.

Lucia posa sa main sur celle de son fils.

-Et je suis certaine qu’il dira oui, hijo. Sonny t’aime. 

Appartement de Rafael Barba et Dominick Carisi  
15 PHB, 240 Park Avenue South  
Samedi 13 septembre 2014

-Donc, maintenant que ça c’est fait, dit Rafael en refermant la porte du frigo, est-ce que je peux t’avoir pour moi tout seul ?  
-Ca dépend, lui sourit Sonny. Si tu comptes manger à midi.

Rafael s’approcha de lui, le collant contre le mur.

-Si j’ai le choix…  
-Oh je suis flatté !  
-Tu sais que tu n’as pas à cuisiner tous les jours.  
-Je ne cuisine pas tous les jours, et puis, j’aime ça.  
-C’est du temps que tu pourrais passer à autre chose.

Sonny sourit et plaqua ses hanches contre le bassin de Rafael.

-Et tu me dis ça entièrement sans aucune arrière pensée ?

Les mains de Rafael glissèrent sous le henley de Sonny, à la limite de la ceinture. Ses pouces caressèrent la peau en de petits cercles. Il avait toujours des arrières pensées lorsque Sonny était concerné.

-Tu as des journées bien remplies. Tu devrais passer tes journées de repos à te reposer.  
-J’aime cuisiner.  
-Et si on s’installait plutôt sur le canapé ?

Ils étaient installés sur le sofa. Les pieds de Rafael sur la table basse et les jambes de Sonny sur les cuisses de Rafael tandis qu’il regardait une rediffusion d’une de ses émissions. La main autour de la cheville de Sonny, Rafael était concentré sur sa tablette. De temps en temps, ses doigts remontaient sous le pantalon, faisant frissonner Sonny.  
Rafael entendit à peine le générique de fin que Sonny se redressa et pivota sur le canapé, pour finir assis sur le bassin de Rafael, ses cuisses de chaque côté de lui. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur de son corps, l’odeur de son après-rasage.

-Hey.

Rafael posa sa tablette à côté de lui.

-Hey.

Sonny souriait, baisant les yeux pour observer Rafael. Il était détendu. Cela se voyait à ses traits. Disparu le substitut du procureur toujours pressé, toujours entre deux affaires, entre deux témoins, entre deux coups de téléphone. Ici, Maître Barba laissait place à Rafi. Sans cravate, en chaussettes, un sourire constamment aux lèvres. Les doigts de Sonny se glissèrent dans les mèches foncées. Un peu de gris se laissait deviner aux tempes, ce qui le rendait encore plus distingué. Le détective utilisa la prise dans les cheveux de son fiancé pour guider sa bouche contre la sienne. Il l'embrassa comme s'il voulait qu'aucune partie de ses lèvres ne soit pas embrassée. Il utilisa sa main à l'arrière de la tête de Rafael pour le tourner un petit peu et se donner meilleur accès. Ils ne se séparèrent qu'une fois à bout de souffle et même à cet instant, il mordit légèrement la lèvre inférieure de Rafael avant de se reculer.

-J'en déduis que tu ne veux plus regarder ton émission ? Sourit Rafael, sentant encore les lèvres de Sonny sur les siennes.  
-Alors que je pourrais t’embrasser ? Et puis, c’est des rediffusions.  
-Ah ! Merci pour mon ego !  
-Oh, je ne sais pas si je peux faire quelque chose pour ton ego, mais je sais que je peux m’occuper de ça…

Sonny glissa sa main entre leur deux corps, caressant l’entrejambe de Rafael.

-Oh, tu fais énormément pour mon ego, murmura Rafael en se laissant aller contre le dossier du sofa.

Sonny profita de la distance créée entre leur deux corps pour déboutonner le jean de Rafael, pour faire descendre lentement la fermeture éclair et pour glisser sa main contre la peau de son amant.  
Rafael laissa échapper un long soupir. Sonny le caressa lentement, se contentant de l'effleurer à peine du bout de ses doigts. Rafael gémit et il poussa ses doigts dans les cheveux en bataille de Sonny.  
Rafael leva les yeux vers son amant, sa respiration s'échappant en de courts gémissements. Sonny accèlera son rythme, caressant Rafael de plus en plus rapidement. Il pouvait sentir le corps de Rafael trembler en-dessous du sien.  
Sonny enfouit son nez dans le cou de Rafael, haletant, avant de mordiller la gorge de Rafael. Rafael hoqueta de surprise. Il se colla davantage contre Sonny, poussant contre sa paume. Il poussa un long gémissement en sentant la langue de Sonny contre sa pomme d'Adam.  
Rafael grogna, poussant son sexe contre sa paume, ses yeux fixés sur la bouche de Sonny. Il avait envie de l'embrasser. Il avait besoin de l'embrasser. Il attrapa le visage de Sonny entre ses mains et l'attira à sa bouche. Il écrasa ses lèvres contre celle de Sonny, mêlant leur langues ensemble, l'embrassant comme s'il voulait voler l'air dans ses poumons. Son corps tout entier se tendit. Sonny continua à le caresser jusqu'à ce que Rafael se répende entre eux, tête rejetée contre le dossier, haletant. Ses mains se ressérèrent sur les hanches de Sonny, l'attirant davantage contre son corps.  
La main de Rafael glissa dans les cheveux de Sonny. Le détective essaya de se saisir de nouveau des lèvres de son fiancé mais à la place, Rafael l'obligea à tourner la tête et pressa ses lèvres juste sous la machoire de Sonny.  
Sonny laissa échapper un gémissement tandis que Rafael continuait, faisant courir sa bouche le long du cou de Sonny. Les baisers de Rafael étaient légers, à peine plus appuyés qu'une pression de ses lèvres, mais Sonny était sensible à cet endroit et chacun de ses petits baisers lui faisait l'effet d'étincelles de plaisir.  
Ensuite, Rafael remonta sur son cou, suivant sa machoire et ses baisers devinrent plus appuyés. Sonny ne put retenir un frisson. Cela lui semblait encore plus intime que ce qu'ils venaient de faire, lié sans doute à la façon dont Sonny se semblait vulnérable ainsi, le menton relevé et le cou dégagé, entièrement soumis aux lèvres de Rafael.

-Rafi... Si... Si tu continues comme ça, il va... Il va falloir qu'on aille dans la chambre.... haleta Sonny.  
-Oh oui... ?

Les paumes plaquées au bas des reins de Sonny, les doigts écartés pour toucher le maximum de peau, Rafael se sentait comme intoxiqué par son fiancé. Il en voulait plus. Il en voulait toujours plus. Cela avait toujours été comme ça avec Sonny.

Appartement de Rafael Barba  
15 PHB, 240 Park Avenue South  
Mercredi 29 février 2012

-Va t'installer, je reviens, murmura Rafael contre l'oreille de Sonny.

Le substitut observa Sonny tanger à l'intérieur de l'appartement. Ils avaient été à Staten Island pour l'anniversaire de Sonny. Une fois tous les quatre ans, cela se fêtait.  
Et maintenant, ils étaient de retour dans l'appartement de Rafael. C'était Sonny qui lui avait demandé alors qu'ils attendaient le ferry pour rentrer à Manhattan, entre deux rires totalement inappropriés de la part d'un détective.  
Rafael attrapa la bouteille de champagne ainsi que deux coupes. Il alla pour rejoindre Sonny sur le sofa quand il remarqua la porte-fenêtre ouverte et son petit-ami installé sur un des fauteuils de la terrasse. Rafael secoua la tête. Il était passé minuit, fin février à New York, les températures étaient loin d'être chaudes mais Sonny adorait la terrasse du penthouse.

-Ne t'avise pas à mettre en route le brasero ! 

Mais Sonny l'attendait sagement, installé sur un des fauteuils et enroulé dans une couverture.

-Dépêche-toi, j'ai froid.  
-Vraiment ? railla Rafael en sortant sur la terrasse. 

Il déposa les coupes et la bouteille et rejoignit Sonny sous la couverture. Un Sonny enivré était un Sonny qui recherchait le contact. Et comme il l'avait prédit, à peine Rafael était-il installé que Sonny se plaqua contre lui, entremêlant leurs jambes et s'appuyant contre son épaule.

-J'ai passé une bonne journée.  
-Tant mieux, dit Rafael en posant ses lèvres sur la tempe de son petit-ami. C'est ton anniversaire après tout.  
-Et le huitième ! 

Rafael secoua la tête.

-Dios mío! Ne dis pas ça. Tu as de la chance de ne pas travailler demain, toi.  
-Et toi non plus ! Sourit Sonny. On va pouvoir traîner au lit.

Rafael serra ses bras autour de Sonny.  
-Laisse moi bouger que je nous serve du champagne.

Sonny se redressa en riant, s’emballant dans la couverture. Rafael actionna le brasero avant de remplir les deux coupes. Bientôt les flammes les réchauffèrent, éclairant la terrasse et les deux hommes. Rafael tendit une coupe à Sonny et ils trinquèrent.

-A toi.  
-A nous.  
-Oh non, mi cielo, aujourd’hui c’est juste pour toi, dit Rafael en s’asseyant aux côtés de son petit ami.  
-Ca veut dire quoi ? Demanda Sonny après une gorgée de champagne. Cariño je sais. Mais mi cielo ? C’est nouveau ça. 

Rafael grimaça à l’accent et à son laisser-aller. L’alcool aussi devait commencer à lui monter à la tête.

-Mi cielo… Ça veut dire…

Il se sentit rougir. Oui, définitivement la faute de l’alcool.

-Littérairement tu pourrais le traduire par paradis.

Le sourire de Sonny était éblouissant et Rafael ne regretta pas une seconde sa décision. Demain matin, il allait proposer à Sonny de venir vivre avec lui. A la base, il avait prévu de le faire aujourd’hui... Mais son ego se refusait à faire sa demande en présence de témoins, et là, alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux seuls, Sonny était bien trop alcoolisé pour avoir la pleine capacité de ses moyens.  
Ce n'est pas grave, se dit Rafael en resserrant ses bras autour de Sonny. Ils avaient tout leur temps maintenant qu'ils s'étaient trouvés.  
Sonny posa sa tête sur l’épaule de Rafael.

-Merci Rafi.  
-Tout le plaisir est pour moi.  
-Oh non pas tout !

Ils restèrent un moment à regarder le ciel new-yorkais.

-Hey ! Ne t’endors pas, dit Rafael en sentant Sonny s’alourdir contre lui. Je ne te porterai pas jusqu’au lit.  
-C’est mon anniversaire, argumenta Sonny dans un bâillement.  
Le lendemain matin, à peine réveillé, Rafael ne put s'empêcher de sourire en sentant la présence chaude et rassurante contre lui. Comme d'habitude lorsqu'ils partageaient un lit, ils finissaient enlacés dans leur sommeil, bras et jambes intriqués.  
Rafael resserra son étreinte, collant davantage le corps de Sonny contre le sien.

-Bonjour, murmura-t-il, frottant sa joue contre celle de Sonny et déposant un simple baiser sur sa tempe.

Seul un gémissement lui répondit et Rafael étouffa un rire. 

-Gueule de bois ? Demanda-t-il.

Ses lèvres se glissèrent ensuite sur le côté de la mâchoire de Sonny avant de se presser gentiment contre son cou.  
Sans ouvrir les yeux, Sonny glissa sa main à l’arrière du crâne de Rafael, ses doigts se mêlant aux cheveux noirs, afin de l’attirer à lui pour un doux baiser. Ils s’embrassèrent ainsi, calmement, presque paresseusement, leurs membres toujours emmêlés, laissant échapper des soupirs de contentement. Sonny se recula doucement, comme s’il ne voulait pas se séparer dès lèvres de Rafael. 

-Tu as bien dormi ? Demanda-t-il.  
-Je dors toujours très bien quand je t'ai avec moi, répondit Rafael, étrangement romantique.

Sonny sourit tendrement et laisser ses doigts caresser le visage de son petit-ami. Il aimait quand il était comme ça, insouciant, vulnérable, sans son masque, si loin du personnage coriace qu'il se forçait à incarner.

-J’avais un dernier présent pour toi...  
-Oh ?  
-Pour nous en fait.

Sonny se sentit sourire, il avait une petite idée de ce que cela pouvait être. Il laissa sa main glisser sur le torse de Rafael.

-Un jouet ? J’en ai jamais eu. 

Rafael fronça les sourcils avant de comprendre.

-Oh non. Même si c’est bon à savoir.  
-Oh.

Sonny avait presque l’air déçu. Rafael avait vraiment toucher le gros lot avec lui.

-C’est quoi alors ? 

Rafael l'observa avant de le repousser avec douceur pour pouvoir se lever du lit. Sonny l'observait faire, étonné, alors que le subtitut se dirigeait vers les vêtements qu'il portait hier soir.  
Rafael sortit quelque chose de la poche de son pantalon. Il l’avait sur lui depuis qu’il s’était décidé à le demander à Sonny. Il attendait juste le bon moment. Et l’anniversaire de Sonny. Le 29 février. Une date qu’y n’arrivait que tous les quatre ans. C’était un signe.  
Les yeux de Sonny s’écartèrent en voyant la clé dans la main de Rafael.

-Rafi… Tu es sur ?  
-Plus que je ne l’ai jamais été dans ma vie, répondit-il en se rapprochant de lit, s'asseyant.

Les doigts de Sonny se refermèrent sur la clé.

-Merci Rafi. Je serai quitte d’embêter ton portier dès que je veux venir te voir.  
-Non, Sonny… Je…

Sonny se redressa et s'assit pour faire face à Rafael. Il pensait comprendre.

-Tu veux que je vienne habiter chez toi ?  
-Je veux qu’on soit chez nous. J’aime t’avoir ici.  
-Et j’aime être ici. 

Rafael observa son petit ami avec un sourire.

-A cause de sa proximité du marché ? 

Sonny secoua la tête, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-Pas seulement. Il est... Il dégage une bonne énergie.  
-Ça, c’est parce que tu es là. 

Et Sonny était là de plus en plus souvent. Tellement souvent que des vêtements et ceux de Rafael étaient maintenant mélangés dans le dressing. 

-Et j’aimerai rendre les choses permanentes. 

Sonny prit la main de Rafael entre les siennes.

-Tu es sur de toi, Rafi ?  
-Nous sommes ici la plupart du temps. Une bonne partie de ta garde robe est ici. Il est ridicule que tu payes un appartement alors que tu dors ici quasiment toutes les nuits. Et je... je souhaiterai que l’on vive ensemble. 

Sonny secoua la tête. 

-Tu te rends compte du cadeau que tu me fais ?  
-Tu crois que vivre avec moi est un cadeau ?  
-Rafi, je suis sérieux... Je... Je sens mal d’accepter.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Parce qu’il n’est pas à moi, parce que je n’ai pas payé pour. 

Rafael haussa les épaules. 

-Il est payé. J’ai eu de la chance. Okay. Passons un marché. Tu cuisines. 

Rafael était un avocat. Il savait passer des marchés. Mais là, il voulait vraiment que la partie adverse accepte sa proposition.

-Et c’est tout ? Ce n’est pas équitable.  
-Ça, rien n’est moins sûr. J’aime la bonne nourriture. Et je suis difficile. 

Appartement de Rafael Barba et Dominick Carisi  
15 PHB, 240 Park Avenue South  
Dimanche 14 septembre 2014

Rafael était dans la salle de bain, une serviette autour de la taille quand Sonny entra dans la pièce. Il resta un moment dans l’embrasure de la porte à le regarder.

Il sortait de la douche, des gouttes d’eau s’échappaient de ses cheveux encore humides jusqu’à ses épaules et Sonny suivit des yeux le chemin d’une de ces goutelettes. De la mèche de cheveux, roulant sur l’épaule, glissant le long du bras, se perdant au creux de son biceps.  
Ses bras. Quand Rafael remontait les manches de sa chemise, attirant le regard sur ses bras…  
Sonny se surprit que c’était bien dommage que cette petite goute n’ait pas pris un autre chemin. Peut être glissant le long du cou avant de rouler sur le torse, pour aller se perdre sous le tissu de la serviette.  
Sonny sentit le regard de Rafael sur lui et releva les yeux, croisant le regard émeraude amusé à travers le miroir. Il avança et posa son menton sur l’épaule de Rafael. Sa peau était encore chaude de la douche. 

-Hey. Ta mère vient de m’envoyer un message. Elle arrive.  
-Okay…

Rafael frottait ses joues avec la paume de sa main. Sonny attrapa son poignet.

-Ne te rase pas. Ma mère et moi on te préfère avec une barbe.  
-Toi je le savais, mais ta mère ? Sourit Rafael en fixant Sonny, une lueur amusée dans le regard.

Il savait pertinemment que Sonny préférait que Rafael ne se rase pas quand ils avaient un week end de repos en commun. Le détective adorait la sensation des joues râpeuses de Rafael contre sa peau, ses joues, son cou ou même ses cuisses. Et il adorait les légères brûlures qui y allaient de paire. 

-Elle trouve que tu fais moins inaccessible comme ça, répondit Sonny, sa main gauche caressant la mâchoire de Rafael.

Le substitut sourit en voyant l’anneau au doigt de son fiancé. Il tourna la tête pour voler un baiser à Sonny avant de chercher à l’attirer contre lui. Sonny s’écarta avec un petit rire.

-Non. Non. Pas avant l’office tu sais bien.  
-Ce te fera quelque chose à confesser.

Sonny secoua la tête.

-De plus, ta mère va arriver d’une minute à l’autre.  
-Elle sonne maintenant.

Sonny déposa un baiser sur la joue de Rafael.

-Ce n’est pas une raison. Je te vois toute à l’heure.

Rafael termina de s’habiller quand un coup de sonnette retentit dans l’appartement suivit de la voix de sa mère.

-J’ai sonné ! Mais Sonny m’a dit d’entrer directement.

Rafael se regarde une dernière fois dans le miroir. Il grimaça en voyant quelques cheveux gris. Il secoua la tête, il s’occuperait de ça plus tard. Il rejoignit sa mère dans le salon.

-Bonjour mami.  
-Bonjour hijo.

Elle l’embrassa sur la joue.

-Je te prépare un café ?  
-Avec plaisir.

Lucia s’assit sur un tabouret, observant son fils s’activer dans la cuisine.

-La messe, hijo ? Pourquoi vous ne pouvez pas passer vos dimanches matin ensemble au lit ?  
-Mami. Tu sais que sa foi est importante pour Sonny.  
-Mais avec vos travails, vous vous voyez à peine. Il faut entretenir la flamme !  
-Mami, je t’assure que la flamme est entretenue.

Rafael posa la tasse de café devant sa mère et lui tendit le sucrier. Café noir pour lui, il tentait de réduire le sucre, son corps n’était plus de première jeunesse non plus et Sonny méritait mieux.

-Et dois-je te rappeler que tu es ici ? Et que ses parents seront bientôt là ? 

Lucia secoua la tête et prit une gorgée de café. Son fils était incorrigible. Il voulait toujours avoir le dernier mot.

-Sonny a l’air d’aller bien.

Rafael se resservit de nouveau en café. Elle devrait demander à Sonny de vérifier que Rafael n’abusait pas de la caféine.

-Tu en doutais ?  
-Je sais que tu prends soin de lui, Rafi. Mais tu ne peux pas intervenir sur son travail.  
-Ah. Cela se passe bien. Son sergent est au courant de notre relation.  
-Pourquoi ? Vos supérieurs le savent. C’était plus que suffisant.

Rafael sourit.

-C’est ce que je lui ai dit. Mais il estimait que c’était la meilleure chose à faire.

Lucia secoua la tête.

-Ce garçon est trop bon.  
-Oh ça je le sais.

Lucia sourit.

-A ce propos, tu devrais remonter un peu ton col…

Elle porta sa propre main à son cou, désignant un point à la naissance de la gorge. Rafael savait pertinemment ce qui se trouvait là. Après tout, ils avaient passé leur samedi après-midi au lit, alors forcément, ils arboraient les marques de l’autre.

-C’est toi qui me parlait de flamme tout à l’heure.  
-Oh, Rafi, je disais ça pour les Carisi. Je sais très bien que cela fait longtemps que tu n’es plus chaste.  
-Et la faute à qui ? demanda Rafael en finissant son café.  
-Sonny sans doute. 

Rafael se mit à tousser sur sa dernière gorgée de café.

-Mami.

Lucia ne put s’empêcher d’éclater de rire.

-Ne le laisse pas partir, hijo.  
-Je ne le prévois pas.  
-Alors épouse-le ! 

Rafael leva sa main gauche, montrant son annulaire à sa mère.

-C’est au programme.  
-Accélère le programme, Rafi. On commence par s’inquiéter.  
-Et par on, tu veux dire Bianca et toi ? Devina Rafael.  
-Non. Ton abuelita aussi.

Oh c’était bas, pensa Rafael. Sa mère savait pertinemment que Catalina était un de ses points faibles.

-Et Dominick aussi.

Rafael fronça les sourcils. Il avait toujours un peu de mal avec Dominick Carisi Senior. Il n’avait pas l’habitude d’être à proximité d’un père qui s’inquiétait pour son fils.

-Il sait à quel point son fils t’aime. Et à quel point tu l’aimes.

Lucia secoua doucement la tête, elle-même un peu étonnée.

-Surprenant, hein, dit Rafael.

Lucia lui lança un petit sourire triste. Elle aurait tant voulu que son Rafi ait une enfance heureuse, à l’abri.

Appartement de Sonny Carisi  
2695 Briggs Avenue - Bronx  
Vendredi 30 mars 2012

-Et voilà ! C’était le dernier carton. 

Dominick regarda le coffre de sa voiture.

-Tu es sur que tu as tout pris ?

Sonny se plaça à côté de son père.

-C’était pas la même avec le dernier déménagement de Gina ?  
-Quatre voyages ! Et j’avais emprunté une camionette.

Sonny sourit.

-J’ai déjà des affaires chez Rafi. Alors, ça aide.

Père et fils s’installèrent dans la voiture et Dominick s’insèra dans le trafic.

-Tu es sur de toi, fiston ? C’est… C’est une grande étape dans votre relation.

Sonny sourit.

-Je sais. Mais je crois qu’on est prêts.  
-C’est juste que… d’habitude… cela se fait dans un nouvel appartement… une nouvelle page pour les deux.  
-Rafael possède son appartement. Ce serait bête d’en louer un autre.  
-Mais tu seras chez lui, Sonny. Et si cela se passe mal ? Si vous vous disputez ?  
-Si on en arrive à là, je peux toujours aller chez Bella. Je ne suis pas loin maintenant. Si elle a besoin de moi, je suis plus près.  
-Mais tu es plus loin de ton district.  
-Un peu. Mais je fais des économies. Et tu verrais son appart, papa.  
-C’est purement économique ?  
-Bien sur que non. Je serai heureux avec lui n’importe où.

Dominick quitta le Bronx.

-Et il ne devait pas venir nous aider ?  
-Il a eu une urgence au tribunal.  
-Ca tombait bien.  
-Papa, il y a quatre cartons. Je pense qu’on peut s’en sortir tous les deux. Je m’en serais même sorti tout seul.  
-Ce n’est pas une raison.  
-Tu sais comment c’est.  
-Mais tu es détective, Sonny. Et lui…  
-Un substitut du procureur. Il a des astreintes aussi papa. Ce n’est pas un 9h – 17h du lundi au vendredi.

Dominick secoua la tête.

-Okay. Okay. Et tes sœurs en pensent quoi ?

Sonny haussa les épaules.

-Oh, elles ont plein de choses à dire.  
-Surprenant.

Le reste du trajet se fit en silence et Sonny guida son père jusqu’au parking de la résidence.  
Ils refusèrent l’aide du portier et en deux voyages, la voiture fut vide et les cartons chargés dans l’ascenseur.  
Arrivés devant la porte de l’appartement, Sonny coinça les cartons contre le mur et attrapa la clé dans sa poche. Avec un sourire, il déverrouilla la porte avant d’entrer.

-Home sweet home.  
-Okay. Je vois ce que tu voulais dire.

Quatre heures plus tard, Rafael poussa la porte de son appartement. Il était fatigué, il avait été appelé en urgence le matin et n'avait pas quitté le tribunal depuis. Il voulait rentrer chez lui et se retrouver avec Sonny. Son petit ami lui avait envoyé un message lui indiquant qu'il avait rendu les clés de son appartement au Bronx et qu'il l'attendait chez eux. Cela avait fait sourire Rafael sur le chemin du retour.  
Mais Rafael perdit vite son sourire en voyant Sonny et son père installés sur le canapé, devant un match de baseball. Les souvenirs de son enfance affluèrent. Juan Barba devenait violent lorsque son équipe préférée perdait. Comme s'il avait besoin d'une excuse.  
Il salua Sonny et Dominick avant de leur annoncer qu'il partait travailler dans son bureau.

-Oh. Tu veux pas regarder avec nous ? 

Rafael regarda Dominick puis Sonny. La place à côté de Sonny était plus que tentante.

-Je vais me changer alors.

Il partit rapidement dans la chambre, se demandant s'il avait le temps de prendre une douche rapide.  
Quinze minutes plus tard, il rejoingnit les deux autres hommes dans le salon.

-Vous prendrez quelque chose à boire ? 

Sonny s’était déjà relevé du canapé. 

-Je peux...  
-Je m’en occupe. Bière ? 

Rafael revint avec deux bières et un verre de scotch pour lui. Il s’assit à côté de Sonny, prenant garde de laisser une distance entre eux deux. Mais le détective ne semblait pas d'accord avec cela, il s'approcha de Rafael et se tourna vers lui.

-Ca a été ta journée ?

Rafael laissa échapper un petit rire. 

-Je hais les détectives.  
-Dommage pour toi, tu en as un à domicile maintenant, dit Sonny en mêlant leurs doigts avant de lui sourire doucement et de reporter son attention sur le match.

Appartement de Rafael Barba et Dominick Carisi  
15 PHB, 240 Park Avenue South  
Dimanche 14 septembre 2014

Sonny se laissa tomber sur le lit en laissant échapper un long gémissement.

-Est-ce qu'on est obligé d'aller travailler demain ? Je crois qu'il me faut au moins quinze jours pour me remettre d'aujourd'hui !

Rafael choisit sa cravate pour le lendemain et la posa à côté de ses vêtements.

-Tu exagères non ? Demanda le substitut en se retournant vers son amant.

Il sortait de la douche et ne s'était pas donné la peine de s'habiller.

-Non, râla Sonny en tendant les mains vers Rafael.

Son mouvement rappelait celui des enfants quand ils voulaient qu’on leur apporte quelque chose hors de leur portée.

Rafael s’approcha du lit avec un sourire.

-Besoin de quelque chose, mi cielo ?

Sonny se lécha les lèvres, écartant légèrement les cuisses.

-De toi.

L’adoration et l’amour qu’il put lire dans le regard de son fiancé fit naître un sourire tendre aux lèvres de Rafael. Il laissa ses yeux parcourir le corps alangui de Sonny. Il avait rarement eu un amant si sublime, si offert.  
Il s’approcha, lentement, du lit et se délecta du rougissement qui naissait sur le corps de son fiancé. Les joues, le cou, le torse.  
Rafael referma ses doigts autour de la cheville, appuyant légèrement au niveau du pouls. Les yeux de Sonny avaient une lueur joueuse. Puis il remonta ses doigts à l’intérieur de la cuisse en une caresse légère.  
Sonny était appuyé sur ses coudes, légèrement redressé, ne quittant pas Rafael des yeux. Il étouffa un gémissement lorsque les doigts baladeurs atteignirent le pli de l’aine, mais Rafael ôta ses doigts pour les poser sur la seconde cheville et reprit le même mouvement.

-Rafi...

Les hanches de Sonny tressaillirent. Rafael glissa le plat de ses mains sur les hanches de son fiancé, le plaquant contre les draps.

-Rappelle moi qui est l’insatiable ? demanda Rafael, un sourire amusé aux lèvres tout en se glissant au dessus du corps de Sonny.  
-La faute à qui ? haleta le détective alors que les lèvres de Rafael se posaient sur son torse.

Commissariat du 16ème district  
Lundi 15 septembre 2018

-Bonjour !

Seule Rollins était présente pour le moment, Sonny se dirigea vers son bureau et lui tendit son sachet de pâtisseries.

-Tu es drôlement de bonne humeur pour un lundi matin !

Sonny sourit en tirant la chaise à côté de Rollins. 

-Tu n'as pas passé un bon week-end ?

Rollins releva la tête de sa sélection de pâtisseries.

-Tu n'as pas regardé les infos ?  
-Mes parents étaient là dimanche, répondit Sonny en prenant une gorgée de café  
-Et samedi ?

Sonny rougit doucement.

-Oh !

Rollins s'appuya contre le dossier de son fauteuil.

-Monsieur a donc passé un bon week-end.

Sonny hocha la tête.

-Très bon.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, buvant leur café.

-Tu es marié ? Demanda subitement Amanda.

Sonny la regarda. C'était bien la première fois que sa collègue cherchait à discuter de leur vie privée. Il posa les yeux sur son anneau et ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

-Pas encore. D'où la venue de mes parents.  
-Oh, c'est récent alors ? 

Sonny secoua la tête.

-Au contraire. Ca va faire bientôt... bientôt cinq mois.  
-Et ils s'inquiètent que la mariée t'échappe ?

Sonny porta son gobelet à ses lèvres, se donnant le temps de réfléchir. C'était un bon moment pour faire son coming-out.

-Pas la mariée. Le marié. Le futur marié.  
-Oh.

Amanda l'observa. Sonny se sentit se tendre. Son supérieur était une chose, mais ses collègues... C'était avec eux qu'il travaillait le plus. C'était plus risqué.  
Rollins désigna le bureau de leur sergent d'un signe de la tête.

-Elle sait ?

Sonny acquiesça.

-Je lui ai dit.  
-C'est bien... Certaines de nos victimes se sentiront plus à l'aise avec toi. 

Le détective sourit doucement. Cela semblait si simple ici. Si différent de ce qu'il avait vécu avant.

Appartement de Rafael Barba et Dominick Carisi  
15 PHB, 240 Park Avenue South  
Jeudi 18 septembre 2014

Sonny poussa un soupir en entrant dans l'appartement. La journée avait été longue. A peine arrivé au commissariat, il avait reçu un coup de téléphone de Finn qui l'avait envoyé à l'université Hudson. Une étudiante déclarait qu'elle avait été violée par deux de ses camarades de classe. Une affaire basique comme il y en avait des dizaines d'autres. Mais la victime avait réalisé une vidéo pornographique, que ses agresseurs avaient copié, mots et gestes. Et pour compliquer le tout Buchanan représentait les deux jeunes hommes et avait apporté, thriomphant d'autres vidéos que Evie Barnes avait tournées.  
Il regrettait déjà leur week end loin de toutes ces horreurs.  
La seule lumière de l'appartement provenait du bureau de Rafael. Sonny alla déjà dans la chambre et rangea son arme dans le coffre avant de partir rejoindre Rafael.  
Il était installé à son bureau, prenant des notes devant son ordinateur. En fonction des sons qui amplissaient le bureau, il regardait un des vidéos d'Evie Barnes.

-Hey, dit Sonny en s'appuyant dans l'embrasure de la porte.  
-Tu rentres tard, lui répondit Rafael en relevant les yeux de ses notes.  
-Et tu travailles encore, répliqua le détective.  
-Si on peut appeler ça un travail... 

Rafael lança son stylo sur son bureau et se recula sur son fauteuil.

-On va se coucher ?

Sonny sourit doucement.

-Laisse moi le temps de prendre une douche et je te rejoins.

Rafael acquiesça et éteignit son ordinateur.  
Fidèle à sa parole, Sonny le rejoignit dans leur chambre vingt minutes plus tard. Il s'installa sous les couvertures.

-La vidéo... Tu trouves ça excitant ?  
-Je suis gay, cariño. Alors ça ne risque pas de m’exciter.

Sonny s'installa contre Rafael. 

-Tu regardes quoi comme porno ?  
-Et pourquoi je regarderai du porno alors que je t’ai à mes côtés ? Demanda Rafael en refermant ses bras autour de Sonny.  
-Tu regardais quoi alors ? Quel genre... 

Rafael sembla réfléchir un moment.

-Je ne sais pas trop... N’importe laquelle tant que ça faisait le travail.

Sonny attrapa la main de Rafael entre les siennes et joua un instant avec l'anneau.

-Ca va pas être facile pour toi... Le fait qu'elle nous ait menti... Expliquer le manque de la différence entre les vidéos et la réalité aux jurés.  
-Toi, tu y as déjà réfléchi...

Sonny acquiesça doucement.

-Je t'écoute, dit Rafael dans un baillement.  
-Il faut qu'un juge accepte les vidéos comme preuves déjà. Evie sera discréditée. Même si elle nous avait parlé des vidéos dès le début.. La vidéo, les vidéos, et ce qu'il s'est passé... La différence, c'est juste son consentement. Le jury sera difficile à convaincre.

Rafael acquiesça, laissant du temps à Sonny de continuer ses explications. Quand rien ne vint, il posa ses lèvres sur la tempe de son fiancé.

-Tu oublies la presse qui s'y est mêlée ainsi que le fait que la présidente de l'université a appelé le maire.

Sonny tourna la tête vers Rafael.

-Déjà ?  
-Tu fais toujours l'impasse sur la politique, cariño. Devine qui est le plus grand propriétaire foncier de New York ?  
-L'université, soupira Sonny. La loi est déjà suffisamment difficile à appliquer, alors si tu y mêles la politique...  
-Bienvenue dans ma vie.

Bureau de Rafael Barba  
1 Hogan Place  
Dimanche 21 Septembre 2014

Sonny apporta son café à Rafael et s'assit en face de lui. Il fixa les notes du substitut.

-Je t'écoute. Qu'est-ce qui te perturbe ?

Rafael prit une gorgée de café et soupira.

-Je rencontre les parents d'Evie demain.  
-Tu vas leur demander de venir au tribunal ?

Le substitut acquiesça.

-C'est normal que les parents soient là pour soutenir leur enfant.  
-Mais il y a le problème des vidéos, devina Sonny.  
-C'est... particulier comme situation.

Sonny posa sa tasse et attrapa les papiers devant Rafael, il lut rapidement les mots clés.

-Un peu comme un coming-out ?  
-J'ai peur qu'ils se focalisent sur eux. Sur leur ressenti. Sur ce que peuvent leur dire leurs voisins. Sans penser à leur fille et à son bien-être. Elle a besoin d'eux.  
-Tu as besoin de moi ?  
-Si tu pouvais relire mon ouverture ?

Sonny acquiesça.

Commissariat du 16ème district  
Vendredi 26 septembre 2014

-Comment un juge peut-il annuler un verdict ? Demanda Finn, la bouche pleine.

Ils venaient de recevoir l'appel d'Amanda, leur annonçant que le juge Briggs avait décidé d'annuler le verdict du jury, qu'il avait fait la morale à Evie Barnes et que Barba avait perdu son calme.

-Ca s'appelle „jugement malgré le verdict“. C'est assez peu courant mais ça arrive, expliqua Sonny.

Lui aussi avait été étonné la première fois qu'il en avait entendu parler. Rafael était rentré, un soir, hors de lui car le juge était passé outre la décision des jurés.

-Ouais, c'est à se demander à quoi sert un jury, dit Amanda en arrivant avec Olivia.

Les détectives observèrent leur sergent partir dans son bureau avec Dobbs

-Je n'ai jamais vu Barba aussi remonté. Le juge a du le menacer de le retenir.  
-C'était Briggs ? Demanda Sonny entre deux bouchées. C'est pas la première fois.

Il sentit le regard de Finn et d'Amanda sur lui.

-Pas la première fois ? répéta Finn.

Sonny déglutit. Merde.

-Pas la première fois qu'il le reprend. Ils ne se supportent pas. Je crois qu'ils ont été à Harvard ensemble.  
-Comment tu sais ça toi ? Demanda Amanda.

Sonny toucha son alliance. Amanda savait qu'il allait se marier avec un homme. Peut-être était-il temps qu'il lui révèle le nom de son fiancé.

-Madame Barnes ?

Ils tournèrent la tête pour voir la mère d'Evie Barnes se dirigeait vers eux, en pleurs.

-Je vais prévenenir le sergent, dit Sonny en se levant du bureau sur lequel il était assis.

Une heure plus tard, il partait au New Hampshire avec Amanda pour voir si ils y trouveraient Evie Barnes. Malheureusement, ils y trouvèrent Roxxxane Demay.

Ils firent le trajet en silence et Sonny arrêta la voiture devant chez sa collègue.

-Ca va, ton fiancé s'est habitué à tes horaires fantaisistes ?

Elle n'avait pas envie de rentrer chez elle. L'affaire l'avait touché. Sonny sourit.

-Il comprend. Et il n'a pas non plus des horaires de bureau.  
-Comment il s'appelle ?

Sonny l'observa. Il était fatigué. Il avait envie de rentrer chez lui. De retrouver Rafael. Et d'oublier la vision de cette jeune fille qui s'apprêtait à coucher avec toute une bande d'hommes.

-Rafael.  
-Rafael ? Comme… Attends.

Amanda s'était tournée vers lui.

-Non ? C'est Barba ?! Tu vas te marier avec Barba ? Quelle idée...

Elle secoua la tête.

-J'ai du mal à l'imaginer.

Sonny sourit.

-Et pourtant, je te l'assure.  
-Dans ce cas, je te laisser aller retrouver Barba. On n'aimerait pas qu'il soit de mauvaise humeur. Encore plus que d'habitude.

Elle sourit en descendant de la voiture.

-Bonne soirée, Carisi.  
-Bonne soirée, Rollins.

Lorsque Sonny poussa la porte de sa chambre, il sentait la fatigue de la journée lui peser. Rafael semblait déjà dormir. Après une rapide douche, il se glissa dans leur lit. Les bras de Rafael s'enroulèrent autour de lui.

-Hey. Tu veux en parler ? Demanda Rafael en posant ses lèvres à l'arrière de la nuque de Sonny.

Le détective secoua la tête mais resserra les bras de son fiancé autour de lui.

-De quoi as-tu besoin ?  
-Ca. 

Sonny soupira de contentement alors qu'il se plaquait contre le torse de Rafael.

-Juste ça.  
-Dors. Tu es à la maison.

Sonny sentit ses yeux se fermer.

**Author's Note:**

> Home, Gaither Vocal Band
> 
> Home is where the heart is, my heart's own home  
Though I never really had one to call my own  
I've been given a key by the Carpenter of Galilee  
With interest paid the title's made to me
> 
> Home, where there is no night  
Home, where the Son is the light  
The place I've been dreaming of so long
> 
> Loved ones there to welcome me  
But His sweet face will be the first I see  
When my journey's over I am going home
> 
> Everybody dreams of going home it seems  
Lately I am no exception to the rule  
But home is so much more than windows, walls and doors  
It's a warm embrace and smiling faces awaiting you
> 
> Home, where there is no night  
Home, where the Son is the light  
The place I've been dreaming of so long
> 
> Loved ones there to welcome me  
But His sweet face will be the first I see  
When my journey's over I am going home
> 
> Home, where there is no night  
Home, where the Son is the light  
The place I've been dreaming of so long
> 
> Loved ones there to welcome me  
But His sweet face will be the first I see  
When my journey's over I am going home  
And when my journey's over I am going home


End file.
